Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications such as angina pectoralis and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory chronic pain syndromes, and DBS has also recently been applied in additional areas such as movement disorders and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations, Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems, such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio), have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
These implantable neurostimulation systems typically include one or more electrode carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator (e.g., an implantable pulse generator (IPG)) implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the stimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the stimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. The neurostimulation system may further comprise an external control device to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters.
Electrical stimulation energy may be delivered from the neurostimulator to the electrodes in the form of an electrical pulsed waveform. Thus, stimulation energy may be controllably delivered to the electrodes to stimulate neural tissue. The combination of electrodes used to deliver electrical pulses to the targeted tissue constituents an electrode combination, with the electrodes capable of being selectively programmed to act as anodes (positive), cathodes (negative), or left off (zero). In other words, an electrode combination represents the polarity being positive, negative, or zero. Other parameters that may be controlled or varied include the amplitude, width, and rate of the electrical pulses provided through the electrode array. Each electrode combination, along with the electrical pulse parameters, can be referred to as a “stimulation parameter set.”
With some neurostimulation systems, and in particular, those with independently controlled current or voltage sources, the distribution of the current to the electrodes (including the case of the neurostimulator, which may act as an electrode) may be varied such that the current is supplied via numerous different electrode configurations. In different configurations, the electrodes may provide current or voltage in different relative percentages of positive and negative current or voltage to create different electrical current distributions (i.e., fractionalized electrode configurations).
As briefly discussed above, an external control device can be used to instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with the selected stimulation parameters. Typically, the stimulation parameters programmed into the neurostimulator can be adjusted by manipulating controls on the external control device to modify the electrical stimulation provided by the neurostimulator system to the patient. However, the number of electrodes available, combined with the ability to generate a variety of complex stimulation pulses, presents a huge selection of stimulation parameter sets to the clinician or patient.
To facilitate such selection, the clinician generally programs the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, through a computerized programming system. This programming system can be a self-contained hardware/software system, or can be defined predominantly by software running on a standard personal computer (PC). The PC or custom hardware may actively control the characteristics of the electrical stimulation generated by the neurostimulator to allow the optimum stimulation parameters to be determined based on patient feedback and to subsequently program the external control device with the optimum stimulation parameters. The computerized programming system may be operated by a clinician attending the patient in several scenarios.
For example, in order to achieve an effective result from SCS, the lead or leads must be placed in a location, such that the electrical stimulation will cause paresthesia, which can be characterized as an alternative sensation that replaces the pain signals sensed by the patient. The paresthesia induced by the stimulation and perceived by the patient should be located in approximately the same place in the patient's body as the pain that is the target of treatment. If a lead is not correctly positioned, it is possible that the patient will receive little or no benefit from an implanted SCS system. Thus, correct lead placement can mean the difference between effective and ineffective pain therapy. When electrical leads are implanted within the patient, the computerized programming system may be used to instruct the neurostimulator to apply electrical stimulation to test placement of the leads and/or electrodes, thereby assuring that the leads and/or electrodes are implanted in effective locations within the patient.
Once the leads are correctly positioned, a fitting procedure, which may be referred to as a navigation session, may be performed using the computerized programming system to program the external control device, and if applicable the neurostimulator, with a set of stimulation parameters that best addresses the painful site. Thus, the navigation session may be used to pinpoint the stimulation region or areas correlating to the pain. Such programming ability is particularly advantageous after implantation should the leads gradually or unexpectedly move, or in the case of a single-source system if the relative impedances of the contacts should change in a clinically significant way, thereby relocating the paresthesia away from the pain site. By reprogramming the external control device, the stimulation region can often be moved back to the effective pain site without having to reoperate on the patient in order to reposition the lead and its electrode array.
One known computerized programming system for SCS is called the Bionic Navigator®, available from Boston Scientific Neuromodulation Corporation, located in Valencia, Calif. The Bionic Navigator® is a software package that operates on a suitable PC and allows clinicians to program stimulation parameters into an external control device and a neurostimulator, and in particular, an external handheld programmer (referred to as a remote control) and an implantable pulse generator (IPG), respectively. Each set of stimulation parameters, including fractionalized current distribution to the electrodes (as percentage cathodic current, percentage anodic current, or off), programmed by the Bionic Navigator® may be stored in both the Bionic Navigator® and the remote control and combined into a stimulation program that can then be used to stimulate multiple regions within the patient.
Prior to creating the stimulation programs, the Bionic Navigator® may be operated by a clinician in a “manual mode” to manually select the percentage cathodic current and percentage anodic current flowing through the electrodes, or may be operated by the clinician in a “navigation mode” to electrically “steer” the current along the implanted leads in real-time, thereby allowing the clinician to determine the most efficient stimulation parameter sets that can then be stored and eventually combined into stimulation programs. In the navigation mode, the Bionic Navigator® can store selected fractionalized electrode configurations that can be displayed to the clinician as marks representing corresponding stimulation regions relative to the electrode array.
The Bionic Navigator® performs current steering in accordance with a steering or navigation table. For example, as shown in Appendix A, an exemplary navigation table, which includes a series of reference electrode combinations (for a lead of 8 electrodes) with associated fractionalized current values (i.e., fractionalized electrode configurations), can be used to gradually steer electrical current from one basic electrode combination to the next, thereby electronically steering the stimulation region along the leads.
For example, the navigation table can be used to gradually steer current between a basic electrode combination consisting of a cathodic electrode 3 and an anodic electrode 5 (represented by stimulation set 161) and either a basic electrode combination consisting of a cathodic electrode 3 and an anodic electrode 1 (represented by stimulation set 141) or a basic electrode combination consisting of a cathodic electrode 3 and an anodic electrode 6 (represented by stimulation set 181). That is, electrical current can be incrementally shifted from anodic electrode 5 to the anodic electrode 1 as one steps upward through the navigation table from stimulation set 161 to stimulation set 141, and from anodic electrode 5 to anodic electrode 6 as one steps downward through the navigation table from stimulation set 161 to stimulation set 181. The step size of the current should be small enough so that steering of the current does not result in discomfort to the patient, but should be large enough to allow refinement of a basic electrode combination in a reasonable amount of time.
While the use of navigation tables have proven to be useful in steering electrical current between electrodes in an efficient manner, that are certain inherent disadvantages associated with navigation tables. For example, assuming a current step size of 5% in the navigation table, there are literally billions of fractionalized electrode configurations that can be selected. However, due to memory and time constraints, only a limited number of fractionalized electrode configurations are stored within the navigation table. Therefore, not every desired electrode combination and associated fractionalized current values can be represented within a steering table.
Furthermore, a substantial amount of time and effort must be spent in developing navigation tables for each new lead design, thereby presenting a bottleneck for lead development. For example, each steering table must take into account the variability in electrode position or stimulation input. The variability in electrode position may be due to, e.g., a different lead model, different lead configurations (e.g., a closely spaced side-by-side configuration, a closely spaced top-bottom configuration, a widely spaced top-bottom configuration, or a widely spaced side-by-side configuration), stagger of the leads, etc. The variability in stimulation input may be due to, e.g., the development or inclusion of additional steerable fields (e.g., medio-lateral tripole steering), upgrades in steering controls (e.g., focusing/blurring of fields, anode intensification or de-intensification (i.e., increasing or decreasing local anodic current relative to cathodic current), current steering from different screens, etc. Because the implementation of new navigation tables must take into account all leads that are to be used with the IPG, as well as the different lead positions, this challenge slows the ability to include new navigation features in the system.
Furthermore, if the remote control needs to be reprogrammed; for example, if the patient returns to a physician's office to be refitted to improve the stimulation therapy provided by the neurostimulator, the clinician may have to start the fitting from scratch. In particular, while the remote control is capable of uploading the stimulation parameter sets to the Bionic Navigator® to aid in reprogramming the remote control, they may be different from any stimulation parameter sets that are capable of being generated using the navigation table due to the limited number of fractionalized electrode configurations within the navigation table; that is, the fractionalized electrode configurations currently stored in the remote control may not match any fractionalized electrode configurations stored in the navigation table because they were originally generated when the Bionic Navigator® was operated in the manual mode.
In any event, if the stimulation parameter sets uploaded from the remote control to the Bionic Navigator® do not identically match any stimulation parameter set corresponding to a fractionalized electrode configuration stored in the navigation table, it cannot be used as a starting point in reprogramming the remote control/IPG. As a result, the amount of time required to reprogram the remote control/IPG may be as long as the amount of time required to originally program the remote control/IPG with the Bionic Navigator®. Because programming the remote control can be quite complex, even when the Bionic Navigator® is operated in the navigation mode, the time lost as a result of having to reprogram the remote control/IPG from scratch, can be quite significant.
There, thus, remains a need for an improved method and system for steering electrical current between lead electrodes.